A little bit Naughty
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: Angel is just a little bit Naughty. Involves Maureen, Angel, Joanne and Collins.


**_I dont own anything in this story._**

**_Forgive me for this HORRIBLE story, it was a compulsion. A BAD compulsion! But now it is over with. But tell me what you all think!

* * *

_****__**

Maureen woke up, the window was open and on the pillow next to her was a note, hand written, from Joanne:

Maureen woke up, the window was open and on the pillow next to her was a note, hand written, from Joanne:

Honeybear,

I had to go to work, I love you, behave.

Love.

Maureen read the note over again and put it on the bed side table, she got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen to make herself breakfast, she got out the captain crunch, poured it in a bowl, added some milk and ate standing over the counter, like Joanne never let her do.

Maureen, upon finishing her breakfast then proceeded to the bedroom where she got dressed and tidied the bed a little.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, she wanted something to do.

…

She walked up the steps to Collins' and Angel's apartment and knocked on the door, hoping they were home. Mark and Roger weren't home and it was freezing outside.

The door opened to reveal Angel's smiling face, "Hey Maureen!" Angel greeted her. "Collins isn't home, he's at work."

"Oh," Maureen's face fell. "Well can I come in and talk to you? Joanne is at work too, and I am bored."

"Sure, I was just cleaning up, it's a bit of a mess in here." Angel said while letting Maureen inside.

Maureen bounded over to the couch and sat down, Angel half skipped over to join her, it wasn't often that Angel got to bond with everyone's favourite diva.

"So, how're you?" Angel asked.

"I'm good, now." Maureen said.

Angel laughed. Maureen liked the sound.

"So Maureen, do you want anything to eat?"

"Uhh…" Maureen said not able to take her attention off of the Drag Queen's well made-up lips. "Sure."

"I have some cookies in the oven, they should be ready about now, if you want." Angel said standing up and walking into the kitchen, "They are chocolate with white choc-chips."

"Mm, sounds good." Maureen said, eyes glued to the Drag Queen.

"Smells good too I hope." Angel bent over to get the cookies from the oven and Maureen noticed for the first time how nice Angel's ass was.

Maureen walked over and stood behind Angel, Angel stood up and Maureen wrapped her arms around Angel's waist. Angel sat the cookies on the bench and leaned into the embrace. Maureen's heart beat fast, as her body did what her mind told her not to, she kissed Angel's neck and shoulders, making Angel moan.

"Maureen… no… we shouldn't." Maureen spun Angel around and cut her off mid sentence with a kiss, Maureen, now facing the Drag Queen, began to kiss along her neck and shoulders again, holding Angel tight. Angel moaned again, and held Maureen tighter still.

Angel and Maureen, though Angel protested, made there way slowly to the couch, where Maureen straddled Angel.

"Maureen… We shouldn't… Collins?... Joanne?" Angel thoughts were getting more muddled by the second, she was overwhelmed by her sudden need for Maureen.

"Who cares, its once right?" Maureen said between kisses, trailing them down the drag queens stomach. Angel moaned in response.

…

Later the two lay on the couch wrapped around each other, completely naked.

"Well… I guess I should go, I'll see you tomorrow?" Maureen said, untangling herself from the drag queen, she got up, dressed and headed for the door. She stopped turned around and blew a kiss at Angel. Angel blushed and caught it. Angel got up and put her clothes in the wash, she put on some of her drumming clothes and waited for Collins to come home while watching T.V.

Collins walked in the door after ten minutes and Angel jumped up to greet him.

Angel kissed him on the cheek and Collins chuckled. "I missed you too, Angelcake."

Angel laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"So what have you been up to today?" Collins Asked.

"A lot." Angel laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

**_Again I am so sorry. i will continue this if you all want me to. Or if any of you want me to. Even though it made me feel dirty to write it. Please review, tell me what you think._**


End file.
